Frozen: Before Elsa and Anna
by Kuloms
Summary: It is years before Elsa and Anna were born, Rosalina comes across the Prince of Arendalle. Will becoming the Queen of Arendalle be too much for Rosalina? Will having a daughter that has a secret be too much to handle? (King and Queen of Arendalle before Esla and Anna)
1. Coming to Arendalle

"Rosalina?" I heard my Mother call from our kitchen.

"Yes Mama?" I called back. Today was Monday, which meant it was laundry day.

"Come help me take the clothes outside so we can wash them," Mama asked.

"One moment, I am getting my work clothes on," I responded. I slipped on my white undershirt, then along with it my brown dress. I slipped on my boots and laced the laces all the way up. I gathered my long, goldish brown hair to the side of my head and tied it into two braids on each side.

I walked out of my bedroom and outside into the warm, summer weather. My Mother was sitting on the stool while she rubbed my Father's shirt on the washing board. Her bright blonde hair was tied in a high bun. I always thought my Mama was beautiful. The way her tall thin body looked, and how white her hair was. I could even say I am a bit jealous.

I sat down on the stool, and grabbed my night gown and began rubbing it against the washing board.

"Your hair looks lovely today Rosie," Mama complimented me.

"It is as normal as it gets, I just combed it and braided it," I chuckled.

"Papa is proud of you, darling," she smiled, "for your eighteenth birthday, we believe it is only fair we take you to Arendalle."

"Your kidding aren't you?" I said as I hung up my nightgown on the line.

"Of course I am not, your Grandmother said she will let you stay with her. We know how much you want to live there," Mama beamed.

"Mama, what about helping you take care of the chores?" I put down my clothes.

"I will do just fine by myself Rosie. Don't worry about me and your Father will do just fine," Mother hugged me.

"What time will we leave tomorrow?" I squeaked enthusiastically.

"Noon," my Mama said as I kissed her cheek.

* * *

"You will do fine Rosalina," my Father kissed my forehead as we arrived in Arendalle.

"I will visit once a month, I promise," I hugged my parents tightly, and waved goodbye as I walked on the stone path.

People among the streets laughed and danced.

"Good morning," a nice man who looked to be about middle-aged greeted me.

"Good morning," I smiled.

I noticed a small girl coloring with pastels on the side walk. I watched as she swiftly drew a gorgeous flower.

Suddenly, I smacked into someone. I fell on the ground, and all my bags flew from my grasp.

"Pardon me," a young man about my age apologized as he helped me pick up my bags.

"Oh don't worry it was my fault. I tend to be a clutch," I laughed. I stood up and blushed. The young man was very tall, and his blonde hair was styled perfectly.

"I am Edward," He kissed my hand.

"Rosie," I stared in awe at this attractive boy.

"May I ask you to attend a ball with me tonight?" He handed me an invitation that look formal.

"YES! I mean, I would love to attend," I caught my excitement quickly.

"See you there," He blushed as he walked back the way he came.

What was I going to possibly wear? I don't have any ball gowns, nor do I have any money.

I continued to walk to my Grandmother's house, and when I arrived I knocked gently on the door.

"Rose!" She screamed as she opened up the door, sweeping me into a warm hug.

"Grandmother!" I buried my face in her vanilla-smelling shoulder.

"You look so grown-up! Let me have a look at you darling," She twirled me around, staring closely at my face.

"Grandmother, I am fine," I laughed.

"You look just like your Father, bold and couragous! Come sit down dear, have a cup of tea," Grandmother smiled as she led me to her parlor.

She handed me a cup of hot tea and I slowly took a sip.

"So did you run into any of my dear friends here in the kingdom?" Grandmother took a sip of her tea.

"I ran into a boy, and he invited me to this ball in the castle tonight," I smiled, "yet I don't have anything to wear," I sighed.

"Nonsense! I know what to do darling, I have an idea but it will only work before you are about to leave, don't ask just yet," Grandmother laughed as she walked into her kitchen and began spilling spices into a pot.

I continued to sip my tea, and I began emptying my clothes into my new bedroom. The bed had beautiful hand-woven sheets. The curtains in the room were a creamy white, and millons of painting filled the walls.

"Dinner darling!" Grandmother called. I walked downstairs and sat down at the small table. A mouth-watering bowl of cheesy broccoli soup was sitting right in front of me. I took spoonfuls one by one, tasting the rich and creamy flavor.

"How is your Mama?" Grandmother asked.

"She is alright. The usual organzied Maria your son married," I smiled.

"Oh darling, you may look like your father but you have a big heart, just like Maria, don't you ever forget that darling," Grandmother refilled my bowl.

"I am not as beautiful as her though. Do not tell my Mother but I am almost jealous of her bueaty," I sighed.

"Nonsense! You are just as stunning as she is! You know, your Grandfather used to always be proud of your Father for finding such a great lady like you Mother," my Grandmother said excitedly.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"The ball will be starting soon. I am going to do your hair and then put a gorgeous dress on you," Grandmother sat me down in my bedroom in front of the mirror. She took out my braids, and began pinning my curls up onto the top of my head, while my bangs gently were pushed to the side of my forehead.

"Now stand up Rose," Grandmother helped me up. I stood in front of her, and watched as she waved her hand on to my body, ice coming out. My dress instantly transformed into a dark blue ball gown, covered in snowflakes.

"Magic," I whispered. I began laughing really hard.

"Shh," my Grandmother smiled, "now go before you are late to the ball darling!" My Grandmother pushed me out the door.


	2. The Ball

My grandmother handed me a white cloak with small snowflakes on it.

"You look just as beautiful as your Mother, now go," Grandmother kissed my forehead and I could feel my face flush.

I walked out into the cool summer evening. The sun was starting to set, and I could make out the orange and pink clouds.

I walked along the stone path towards the castle. I could see how beautiful it was. It was the tallest building I have ever seen, and I began to walk faster. I felt my excitement start to rise, and I started to run. I felt the wind in my face and it was the best feeling in the world.

I was free.

I arrived at the castle and watched as beautiful women, and handsome men walked in the gates. I walked behind them, and walked up to the guard.

"Invitation?" The man asked.

"I am afraid I left that at home," I felt tears sting my eyes. Oh no.

"Then you are not allowed inside," he snapped. I felt a tear drip from my face. All this for nothing.

I turned around to go when I heard a familiar voice.

"Chancy! She is welcomed inside, no need to terribly insult people! If she says she had it then she is telling the truth," I turned around to see the man with the blonde hair that had invited me that day.

He was wearing a white suit with a handsome color and gold buttons.

"Rosie!" He kissed my hand and linked his arm with mine.

"Hi, Edward," I felt my face turn red again.

"You look like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he stated, his eyes wide open as he examined what I was wearing.

"Thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I blushed.

"How come? You are so beautiful, I can assure you people think the same," he laughed.

"Miss, would you like to dance?" An older man with grey hair took my hand. He put his hand on my hip, and I put mine on his shoulder.

"I saw you with my son, are you his date?" The man smiled.

"I don't think so, am I?" I asked. He laughed.

"Well he told me he asked a girl named Rosie to the ball, are you Rosie?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Then you are the beautiful girl he had been talking about. And he was right!" The man twirled me around.

"Thank you," I beamed.

"I am King Charles. It was great meeting you Rosie," he kissed my hand.

"Wait, your the-the King? That means-" I stuttered.

"It means that Edward is the Prince," he laughed.

He walked away and I stood there, completely frozen. Prince? Why didn't he tell me?

I stormed over to Edward, who was drinking some champagne.

"You never told me you were a Prince! I just was humiliated by your Father, the King, because you didn't tell me!" I whisper yelled.

"I didn't want you to come here because you just wanted to come with the Prince," he grabbed my hand and walked me out into this balcony, filled with flowers and bushes.

"I wouldn't of done that. Ever," I crossed my arms, "I am not like the girls who probably did that in the past."

"If you would listen maybe you'll understand," Edward sighed.

"So now I don't listen?" I glared.

"You aren't listening now. Has anyone ever told you that you were so stubborn?" he snapped.

"Yes, my Mother," I held my chin high.

"Just hear me out. The reason I didn't tell you was because I am tired of women using me. They want the riches, and the dresses, and the food, but they never want me. I was testing to see if you were the same way," he brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"So now I am a test?" I pushed his hand off.

"Rosie! Have you ever had a guy like you before?" He asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Then stop acting this way. I like you. From the minute I saw you on the road that day, your pretty braids and cute nose, just made me want to go to you and ask you here. As soon as we saw each other you blushed, and you seem to do that a lot," He chuckled.

"I do not," I blushed. I slapped my cheeks.

"You do," Edward grabbed my face softly, and I felt his lips on mine. It was the best feeling I have ever experienced. My first kiss.

I put my arms around his neck and we kissed for awhile.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"It would be my honor, your majesty," I laughed.

Edward put his arm around my waist and we danced for the rest of the night.


	3. Market Visit

"May I walk you home?" Edward said taking my hand in his.

"Of course you may!" I smiled. His hand was nice and soft, and it made me feel safe. We walked through the gates out into the street. It was probably the middle of the night.

"Do you live with your parents?" Edward asked.

"I did, but now I live with my Grandmother. I just turned 18, so my parents said it was okay to move here to Arendalle. They said it was okay to start my life," I smiled while I looked down at my shoes.

"Your parents sound understanding," Edward frowned.

"Is that a bad thing?" I stopped walking.

"No, no! It's a great thing. My parents want whats best for me, and they don't care how I feel when they make decisions. I have never been able to choose for myself," Edward told me.

"Have you ever told them about how you feel?" I rubbed his face with my hand.

"If I do, there could be a possibility they could kick me out," he said putting his hand on my waist.

"You could always live with me and my Grandmother," I kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to be a burden. I don't have the right to put that kind of pressure on you," Edward kissed my lips.

"I'll tell you what. Tell your parents how you feel about all of this. See how they react, I mean it's worth a try," I smiled reassuringly. He nodded.

Once I arrived home, I went up to my room and started taking my dress off. I gently hung it up in my closet. I walked into the bathroom and twisted the knob to turn the water on. I waited for the bath tub to fill up with water and I stepped into it slowly. I dunked my head under the warm water, and washed my whole body. Once I was done I walked into my bedroom and slipped my night gown over my head. I crawled under my bed covers, and as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of porridge. It smelled like apples and cinnamon and it guided me out of my bed. I quickly combed through my long knotted hair, and slipped on my light purple dress. I put on my brown flats and rushed downstairs, hair flying in my face.

"Good Morning Rose," Grandmother greeted me as she poured some porridge into my bowl.

"Good morning!" I said as I kissed her soft cheek.

"You seem happier than usual darling," she laughed.

"I think I like someone. He is the most amazing man I have ever even met. Enough about him though, what do you want me to do today?" I smiled.

"I need you to run to the market and pick up a few of these items on the list," Grandmother handed me a piece of paper.

MARKET LIST:

Pickles

Apples

1 pound of turkey

1 pound of cheese

A gallon of milk

"Okay great! After I am done eating I will go get these," I said as I folded the paper and put it in my dress pocket.

I sat down at the table and slurped my porridge into my mouth. It tasted so sweet. I blushed as I thought about last night. The way Edward and I danced it was like love at first sight. I never had a greater time in my whole entire life.

Once I was finished my porridge, I put my bowl in the sink and hand washed it. I gently put it in the cabinet, and then ran to go get my basket. I walked outside into the cool morning. The sun was still rising, and I could see the different layers of colors in the sky. The sun rising is my favorite part of the day.

Even though it was very early in the morning, the streets were busy. People all over had carts full of different things. From paints to even toilets. I giggled to myself.

I arrived at a small little cottage. At the top of it there was a sign that said MARKET. I opened up the door and walked inside. I walked over to the dairy section, and lifted a glass jar full of milk. I gently laid it in my basket and walked over to the cheese. I picked out a big wad of it, and laid it in my basket. I gently examined the different meat products and found the 1 pound of turkey that was on the list. I turned around to go to the fruit and produce section when I bumped into someone. All of my food spilled out of the basket on to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" I cried as I quickly put all of my things into the basket. I stood up. It was Edward.

"Its alright," he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I hugged him.

"I was walking through the village saying good morning to people when I watched you go into here. Before I walked in after you I picked this up for you," Edward handed me a bouquet of roses. Of course he did, "they are roses, to match your beautiful name."

"Oh Edward these are wonderful. Thank you," I smiled as I walked over to the fruit and produce. I picked up a few apples and some pickles.

"Shopping for you Grandmother?" Edward smiled.

"Yes," I laughed as I walked to the checkout section. I grabbed my bag of coins and gave the man 4 coins for all of it. I walked out of the market, Edward walking next to me.

"Would you like to go with me on a picnic around lunch time?" Edward asked me.

"I would love too. But I must go home and give these items to my Grandmother. Come to my street around lunchtime. I will be there waiting," I smiled as I got up on my tippy toes and tried to kiss him. Edward picked me up and I was able to kiss him now. I gave him a short, but sweet little kiss.

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank everyone who put a lot of reviews on my story, telling me how great it was. You don't even know how good that made me feel. Thank you. If you like this story don't hesitate to check out my Rapunzel after story. I am also going to start a Anna and Kristoff fan fiction soon. **

**BYE!:}**


	4. Curse Along With a Blessing

I arrived home, and picked up the buckets next to the kitchen table. I walked outside, and went over to the well that was filled with water. I tied the bucket onto the rope, and used the pulley to dip the bucket in the well. I did the same for both the buckets, and walked back into the house. I noticed a knife, laying on the floor, and I picked it up to put it back on the table.

I dropped the buckets and watched as water spilled everywhere. Grandmother was laying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Grandmother!" I screamed as I tried to hear a heart beat. I put my finger up to her neck and tried to feel for a pulse. Nothing. I started to press down on her chest, to try to get her heart to beat but I wasn't even doing anything to help.  
"PLEASE WAKE UP!" I felt tears pour down my cheeks as I laid my face on her chest. I was crying so hard I could barely even breathe, "please don't do this, not now. I need you Grandma. Pl-please," I wailed.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as I soaked her dress.

* * *

I watched as the two men put Grandmother's coffin into the ground. The day was dark, and it wasn't like it usually was. It was raining, and everyone else was using an umbrella. Except me. I didn't care if I was wet, all I cared about was the horrible day I was having. Tears were streaming down my face, as my Mother squeezed my hand. The men began burying her, and I felt like I wanted to scream.

"No please, don't bury her yet! I need to say goodbye!" I screamed.  
"Rose, please. Don't make it harder for us than it is. Calm down," Father mentioned, holding me back from the men.

I ran away from the graveyard. I couldn't stand to see this anymore. I sprinted into the forest, and fell over. I cried into the ground, squeezing the fresh leaves on that had fallen. I laid there for hours, just laying there. Doing nothing but feeling sorry for myself.

* * *

***1 year later...***

I slipped on the white lace dress. I stared at my complexion in the mirror, and looked at the dress. It was tight fitting on my waist up to my neck. The rest of the dress was so puffy that I almost laughed. The sleeves were see through yet lace, and I clipped the vail onto my head. My hair was in a tight bun, and I picked up the bouqet of white roses that were sitting on the dresser.

"I can do this," I said as I felt butterflies in my stomach. My Father entered the room, and I linked my arm in his.  
"Ready?" Papa asked.  
"I have never been more ready in my entire life," I breathe deeply.

The guards open up the huge wooden doors, and soon I am facing a crowd of people sitting in the pews. The music from the organ is playing, and I slowly walk towards the front of the Church. My smile stretches from ear to ear, and my nervousness makes me have trouble breathing. I walked up a few steps, and turned to face Edward. He looked so handsome that I blushed. The Priest said some different things about marriage, but I was too excited to say my vows that I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying to me.

"You may say your vows. Edward, you start," the priest smiled.  
"Rosalina, I am so in love with you that it is unexplainable. Everything about you is so amazing. Your eyes, your nose, your mouth, even your feet. Everytime you look at me, I feel as if I have known you my whole life. I love you more than anything in the Kingdom," Edward beamed.  
"Edward, before I met you, I didn't know a thing about love. I dreamed about meeting someone like you, and it happened. You are my muse in life and without you I don't know where I would be. I love you," I smiled.

We exchanged our wedding rings, and I nearly squealed as I looked at the precious gold piece of jewelry wrapped around my finger.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest told us.

Edward grabbed my waist and dipped me down close to the floor, and kissed me. It wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was better than ordinary. Everyone in the pews clapped and cheered us on as we pulled away from our kiss.

I am now the Queen of Arendalle.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, I didn't have time to make it longer. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review your thoughts or follow my other stories about Frozen. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
